Hermione's Task
by catlinrj
Summary: Hermione has to do a job for Dumbledore that will defeat Voldemort! AU HG/BW, HG/DM, and a little HG/FG! Enjoy! FINALLY COMPLETED! :D
1. Task

Disclaimer: I wish I owned HP, sadly everything belongs to JKR

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned HP, sadly everything belongs to JKR!!**

Hermione's Task

Hermione walked out into the blinding sun and looked around at the world around her. Everything was so innocent and full of life, she felt like she was the only one with a secret, though she knew she wasn't. However, she was the only one with a secret this big and horrible that if anyone found out the entire Wizarding World would be ruined.

Flashback

Hermione walked into Dumbledore's office late one Friday afternoon. He was sitting behind his desk facing the portraits of the past Headmasters of his legendary school. Hermione coughed slightly to announce her arrival and said "You wished to see me, Professor?"

"Indeed I did Miss Granger. Please sit down…"

He proceeded to tell her that she, Hermione Jean Granger, had a task ahead of her. And should she accept she would be able to free the world of the greatest burden ever known. Lord Voldemort. She would not be able to begin her task until her 18th birthday, in 1 year.

End Flashback

Now in just 2 short days she would turn 18 and she had many things she needed to do before then. Guilt and worry filled her. Guilt because she should have done these things weeks ago. Worry because even though she had not been afraid to accept the task 2 years ago she was now scared that she could not succeed.

**A/N: So the first chapter in what could become a long series!! Remember to review and any ideas or pointers are welcome! Thanks!**

**Ohh: And a special thanks to those who reviewed my last story, even though it sucked: ****True Queen Of Chaos, SuGaRLiLy, and RadicalReason. You guys rock!**


	2. To Do List

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot Harry belongs to JKR

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot Harry belongs to JKR!!**

Hermione's Task

Chap. 2- To Do List

Hermione's first thing to do before her before she turned 18 was to find Professor Snape. She needed a special potion that only he could make her. This particular potion is very difficult to make, but very quick to prepare. Dumbledore had said "It is essential to our plans to bring Voldemort down."

The second thing she needed to do was tell Harry and Ron. She wanted to tell them at the last possible moment. She knew that they would do anything to stop her from going into this strange new world.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter I'll update as soon as I get reviews!!**

**A special thanks to ****True Queen Of Chaos, SuGaRLiLy, and Draco-Fan17 to reviewing my last chapter!**


	3. With Snape

Disclaimer: I wish I owned HP but JKR does

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned HP but JKR does!**

**Hermione's Task**

**Chap.3—With Snape**

"Hermione this is so last minute, its not like you."

"I'm sorry Professor, can you help me?"

"Yes but it will be difficult. Please wait here." Snape left the room quickly and returned a few minutes later with a goblet full of a neon yellow substance.

"All you must do is drink this and you will become… irresistible."

His pause before the word irresistible frightened Hermione slightly. Irresistible, that was the way HE would see her. The only way the plan would work.

**A/N: Another short chapter sorry ********. I know everything is sorta confusing now but I swear chapter 4 will explain all!!**


	4. Harry and Ron

Disclaimer: The wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to JKR

**Disclaimer: The wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to JKR! NOT ME!!**

**Hermione's Task**

**Ch.4—Harry and Ron**

**A/N: So this chapter will be a little longer than the last two. Finally ALMOST everything is reveled!**

Hermione walked into the common room and saw Harry and Ron sitting silently in a corner playing Wizards Chess.

"_This is it"_ She thought, _"No more secrets!"_

"Harry? Ron? I need to tell you something." They both looked up at her and nodded. "Dumbledore has a job, or rather a task, for me to do the day I turn 18."  
"Tomorrow?"

"Yes Ronald tomorrow. At midnight I must disappear. I must find Fenrir Grayback and make him fall in love with me."

Both boys began screaming in outrage. Harry finally made himself heard after several minutes of Ron's cussing.

"But how Hermione? I mean don't get me wrong you are pretty and all but I don't think you are his type… you know."

"Who cares if she is his type!? Hermione, Grayback is worse than Malfoy. He'll be all over you!! Ron finished screaming.

"I know Ron. That's why I have this," holding up the goblet, "This potion will make me… well Snape said 'irresistible'. So he will have me, in a sense. But the potion will make him want to show me off. To Death Eaters and Werewolves. Hopefully they will all want me. If all goes well than I will start a fight amongst them. Voldemort will wonder why his army is dying, and the answer will be me. Dumbledore thinks that Voldemort will want me for himself… so Bingo I'm in I will have all of the Death Eater's secrets so I can end the war!"

Harry looked into Hermione's eyes and said, "That sounds great and all Hermione, but Voldemort cannot LOVE!"

"Correct Harry. But I did not say he would love me, just want me." And with that she stood up kissed both boys on the cheek and left without another word.

Harry and Ron looked at each other. And before Ron could open his mouth Harry said, "She knows what she's doing it will be okay." But he did not sound sure, there was just a hint of discouragement in his voice. Silently he thought, _She would be better off with Malfoy…"_.

**A/N: So that explains Hermione's Task. I'm almost done don't worry… I hate long Fics but this one is a short long one if that makes sense. I'll update soon!**


	5. Meeting Grayback

Disclaimer: Every time I say this I cry… JKR owns HP not me 

**Disclaimer: Every time I say this I cry… JKR owns HP not me ********!!**

**Hermione's Task**

**Chap.5—Meeting Grayback**

It was 1 AM and there was a full moon. Very desirable conditions to be looking for a werewolf… but only if you are looking to seduce him. Hermione quickly drank the potion and though it was cold began slowly removing her clothing. Eventually she was wearing a short plaid skirt and a skimpy top, to allow just the right amount of imagination. She began to walk into the forest HE was rumored to be hunting. Suddenly she heard a twig snap behind her. She turned on her heal and saw a huge werewolf, bigger than Lupin- it could have been Bill but he can't transform- staring at her. Quickly looking her up and down, he jumped at her and before Hermione could react, he pulled her into his arms and they were running deeper into the woods. Just one problem: This was not Grayback!

**A/N: Okay so another short chapter, sorry. Hope you like my cliffy. Review and I will tell you a huge hint. And give you a virtual huge!!**


	6. Where am I?

Disclaimer: I wish I owned HP but he belongs to JKR

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned HP but he belongs to JKR!**

**Hermione's Task**

**Chap. 6—Where am I??**

Hermione woke up in a clearing covered in a man's thick jacket. She couldn't remember anything about the previous night. All she knew was that she had been picked up by a werewolf that she did not know. Hermione sat up and began looking around, and curled up next to her was… Bill!! Hermione gasped as she looked at him. _Sure the werewolf last night looked like him_, she thought, _but Bill cannot transform. When Grayback bit him there was not a full moon. _How can this be?! She had said the last sentence out loud, and Bill woke with a start, sat straight up, looked at her, laid back down and smiled!

"Morning Hermione, sorry I scared you last night"

"Bill…Bill?" She stammered.

"That's my name babe, what do you want?" _What!! Bill has NEVER called me babe. He knows I'm with Ron, sort of. Something is wrong he never acts like this… oh my gosh, the potion!_

"Bill… I need to talk to Dumbledore, is that okay?"

"No" he said it with such a straight face that she knew that the potion had affected him.

"Why not?" Hermione was starting to worry her plan was getting out of hand.

"Cause, you are so yummy Dumbledore might want you for himself." _Great_, she thought,_ at least now we know the potion would have worked. But what am I going to do? I need to contact Dumbledore or else the real plan would never work. I am supposed to be with Grayback right now…ugh!_

"Trust me Bill; I don't think that will happen."

"Oh contraire my little princess… I think it will. You are staying here with me. I'm going to need some company now that Fleur is gone."

"What happened to Fleur?" _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!!_

"She got mad when she found out what I could do, and left me." _Oh thank the Lord! He didn't eat her._ "Now I want you to go into the lake and rinse off. Sleeping on the ground is not the cleanest thing in the world." Hermione went in the direction he was pointing immediately. She did not want to test a grown werewolf's temper. Although she didn't feel comfortable stripping with Bill staring at her she had know choice. Slowly she took off her remaining clothing. Wishing she had not taken off all her clothing the previous night. As she pulled her shirt over her head she realized that she was missing something: her bra. And that was one thing she had kept on. _Bill_, she thought, _has really been affected by the potion._ While she was thinking this she turned to look at Bill he was staring at her with intense longing. Not wanting to feel awkward any longer she jumped into the pond. Before she could reach the surface she heard a loud splash. SOMEONE WAS SITTING ON TOP OF HER!!

**A/N: Wow… this has been my longest chapter ever! Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I do have a job you know. And to everyone who has told me to write longer chapters: I'M SORRY. A CHICK CAN ONLY TYPE HER OWN STORY FOR SO LONG CAUSE ALL SHE WANTS TO DO IS READ ANOTHER. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. And an extra special thanks to techwiz. Because without there would not be a Chapter 6.**

**P.S. Your turn to update techwiz!**


	7. His Hands

Hermione's Task

**Hermione's Task**

**Chap. 7**

**His Hands!!**

**See previous Chaps. For disclaimers!**

**This entire chapter is devoted to ****techwiz****…**

**Without her, I would not have gotten this far! Sit back and enjoy!**

Hermione's breathe had left her. A few more seconds without air and she would be a goner. All of Dumbledore's planning would have been a waste of time. _NO!! _She thought, _I came her to defeat Voldemort, and that is what I intend to do!!_ And with all of her strength she pushed up as hard as she could. She felt whatever was on top of her slide off. And when she was just mere centimeters from the surface she felt somebody grab her around the waist, and cover her eyes with his hand. Yes HIS hand. She could tell it was a male by the hardness of his hands, and the protective grip around her waist. He was squeezing her tight to his body. When she finally reached the surface and took in a huge breath of air. The amount of delight she had felt being held in this new strangers arms had driven everything out of her mind. Hermione heard the stranger mutter something under his breath. And immediately she was blindfolded and felt every part of her body tighten. _Great, a body bind curse. Perfect!_ She thought sarcastically. Then she heard the stranger start to speak, but before she could understand what he was saying, she heard Bill growl, and felt him leap towards the man. There was a lot of loud noises and then Hermione heard her stranger shout:

"STUPIFY!!" He had the most beautiful voice Hermione had ever heard. She was so shocked that she did not hear the enormous thud Bill mad when he hit the ground. Hermione wanted to thank this stranger so much for saving her from what she new was coming later that night. Suddenly without warning she felt the stranger grab her wrist. And they Apperated.

When they stopped moving she felt the body bind curse lift, and she could she. She was staring up at the sky and at that moment realized that she was naked. Feeling extremely exposed Hermione sat up and looked into the beautiful eyes of…

**A/N: Yeah I know I am mean, SORRY!! I really hope everyone loves this chapter! Sorry it is kinda short!**


	8. Hermione I Love You

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hermione I Love You**

**Disclaimer on first chapter.**

Draco Malfoy… Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy!! Hermione had been saved by none other than DRACO MALFOY.

"Here put this on." He said in a calming, beautiful voice. He handed her a long, floor length satin lace gown.

"But…but…" Hermione stuttered she was so confused.

"Oh, I forgot you don't know about everything." Draco took Hermione's hands in his and in a slow understanding voice began to explain. "So…I caught Grayback a week ago and got to Dumbledore 5 minutes after you left. Then Harry came back and was all 'I've destroyed the last one sir'. And he and Dumbledore went into the other room and 15 minutes later everyone was screaming and celebrating cause You Know Who was dead and then Ron was talking to his mom and was like ' Professor where is Hermione'. Then Dumbledore gasped and did all this magic and told me to find you and not to worry 'cause the spell was taken off, whatever that means. So that was about 5 minutes ago you aren't that hard to track, and now you are sitting across from me naked and shivering so I'm suggesting that you put that dress on. The end, sorry it was kinda a crappy story. And sorry I almost killed you." Now he stopped talking, Hermione, who hadn't interrupted because she didn't what his beautiful voice to stop, pulled the dress over her head. It fit like a glove, she felt where his hands had been just minutes before and flinched. She hadn't noticed but he had been holding on rather tight. Finally she decided she should say something.

"So Voldemort is dead?" He nodded, "Then I guess _we_ should celebrate." He grinned and jumped at her, and whispered in her ear "Hermione I love you".

**A/N: So that is it, the end of my Summer Project. Just in time too, cause I start school tomorrow. Sorry it was short. I still have a bit of writers block and I was trying to help ease some of your pain. Hope you weren't too disappointed with the whole Draco saving her thing, but I thought "Hey, I can't just say that Bill and Hermione stayed out in the woods alone forever, The End" so I hope you liked it :D**


End file.
